The present invention relates to a water container with a floating electrocution device equipped trap for killing gravid mosquitoes. The present invention also relates to a controlling method for mosquito populations without any use of chemical poisons.
During summer season, governments ask people to drain the water in tires and containers, to deprive mosquitoes of a place to breed. This method does not work well because the gravid mosquitoes are still alive to breed elsewhere. However, it shows that water in containers form a suitable environment for gravid mosquitoes to breed. If we can take advantage of the mosquitoes"" natural breeding behavior, mosquito control would be much more effective and more efficient. Various traps have been developed based on this idea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,201 describes a sensor-triggered suction trap for collecting live gravid mosquitoes. When a fan is triggered by a mosquito interrupted an infrared beam, it blows the mosquito into a container for collection. Such a trap does not kill mosquitoes and is relatively complicated and not economically sufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,557 describes an egg laying structure soaked in insecticide can kill the female mosquitoes which come in contact with the surface. Such a trap uses chemical poisons as a lethal weapon towards mosquito control. These chemical poisons must be dealt with after application; eventually, these poisons will go into the ground and be absorbed into the soil or poured into the drain system and will pollute the water. Also after a period of time, chemical poisons will become less effective due to the resistant strains and cross-resistance of mosquitoes. It is favorable to be able to avoid such environmental influences completely, and it has turned out to be possible to use electrical killing devices instead.
Some electrical traps use light to attract insects are misused for mosquito control and are not effective, because mosquitoes are not attracted by light; moreover, it tends to turn away from the light source. Therefore, such traps may work for some of the insects but are not efficient for mosquito control.
An effective trapping apparatus and method which uses an electrical killing device combined with an attractive environment to accommodate mosquito""s natural breeding behavior is desirable and needed for mosquito control and is provided by the present invention.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an effective apparatus for controlling mosquito especially gravid mosquitoes.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of mosquito control by setting a floating electrocution device above the water in a vessel located in a walled structure which forms a tree hole-like trap to attract the mosquitoes to land or breed on the rough surface of the electrocution device and be killed by a high voltage shock provided by an electric power source.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an effective apparatus and method for controlling mosquitoes both indoors and outdoors.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an environmentally safe apparatus and method for mosquito control without any use of chemical poisons.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method is simple and economically efficient.